dragonsofrequiemfandomcom-20200213-history
Timeline
Requiem's calendar begins with King Aeternum raising a marble column, establishing Requiem as a kingdom. Dates before this are marked as BA (Before Aeternum). Requiem's calendar is lunar, with moons numbered from one to twelve. WARNING: This calendar contains spoilers for the Requiem novels. ~ 10,000 BA: The Age of Chaos * The Ocean Deities forge two thousand Animating Stones from crystal and fire. With them, they create a thousand species, including griffins and men – a male and female of each. * The Chaos God, who dwells beyond the world, creates the nightshades. * Sharael, god of the Abyss, creates the demons of the underworld. * The Ice Goddess creates the arctic lands, the iceling people, and lesser gods of ice, including Old Whale and Turtle Mother. * The Sun God creates sunlight and fire and rules the sky. * The Earth God creates plant life and rules the land. ~ 1000 BA – The Ancients build Bar Luan, a great forest temple. 100 BA – The Draco Constellation creates the Vir Requis and salvanae 1 BA – Early Vir Requis artists carve the Stone Elder, a dragon statue, above the River Ranin. 0''' – King Aeternum raises a marble column, establishing the kingdom of Requiem . '''1 – The demons of the Abyss emerge into the world, take human brides, and beget the nephilim. After a lengthy war, the Ancients – an early race of men – seal the nephilim in the Palace of Whispers. 70 – Twin brothers, Osira and Osari, found the kingdom of Osanna, worshipping the Earth God. Osanna is bordered with other kingdoms of men: Fidelium in the north, Gol in the southwest, and Tiranor in the south. 400 '''– Nightshades emerge from the Worlds of Chaos and decimate the land; Gol is destroyed. '''401 – Talin the White, King of Osanna, defeats the nightshades with magical Beams and seals them in the Well of Night. 402 – Osanna annexes the ruins of Gol and renames them Gilnor. 1200 '''– Tarax Ferrum, a blacksmith from Osanna, discovers the secrets of iron and steel. With these weapons, Osanna defeats and annexes Fidelium. Osanna become the dominant kingdom of men, a great empire. '''2500 – After years of wild griffins hunting in its lands, Requiem forges the Griffin Heart, a magical amulet with the blood of the Griffin King. Requiem uses the amulet to tame the griffins. WARNING: The following section contains spoilers for the Song of Dragons trilogy. ' '''3200 '– Birth of Dies Irae '3201 '– Birth of Benedictus Aeternum '3220 '– Birth of Lacrimosa '3235 '– Lacrimosa marries Benedictus '3236 '– Lacrimosa gives birth to twin girls: Agnus Dei and Gloriae '''3238 – Birth of Kyrie Eleison 3239 ''' * Dies Irae slays his father and steals the Griffin Heart. * Dies Irae kidnaps three-year-old Gloriae. * Commanding his griffin army, Dies Irae begins to slaughter Requiem's people. '''3241 * Dies Irae conquers Ossana, names himself its new king, and establishes his capital in Confutatis * Dies Irae instates a new religion in Osanna worshipping the Sun God. Worship of the old Earth God is outlawed. * Dies Irae brings Gloriae to live in Flammis Palace and raises her as his daughter. 3243 '– Requiem's last cities fall. '''3244 '– Battle of Lanburg Fields '''3254, Fifth Moon – Dies Irae kills Lady Mirum in Fort Sanctus. 3254, Sixth Moon – Kyrie meets Benedictus. 3254, Ninth Moon * Benedictus destroys the Griffin Heart and frees the griffins. * Gloriae releases the nightshades from the Well of Night. 3254, Tenth Moon * Kyrie and Gloriae visit Confutatis Library. * The Earthen, priests of the Earth God, begin to rebel against Dies Irae. 3254, Twelfth Moon * Dies Irae slays King Benedictus. * Kyrie, Gloriae, and Agnus Dei defeat the nightshades. 3255, First Moon – Mimics attack Requiem. 3255, Second Moon – Requiem's survivors attack the Animating Stone mine. 3255, Third Moon * Battle of King's Forest * Queen Lacrimosa falls. * Gloriae slays Dies Irae. 3255, Fourth Moon * Gloriae Aeternum is crowned queen of Requiem. * The Second Kingdom of Requiem begins. * Kyrie and Agnus Dei are wed. 3255, Seventh Moon – Luna Aeternum ("Luna the Traveler"), daughter of Gloriae, is born in Requiem. 3255, Tenth Moon – Birth of Ben Aeternum, son of Agnus Dei WARNING: The following section contains spoilers for the ''Dragonlore ''trilogy. 3276 '– Luna the Traveler gives birth to Elaras Aeternum. '''3316 '– Elaras is crowned king. '3318 '– Elaras crafts the Portal Scrolls. '3520 '– Solina Phoebus, princess of Tiranor, is born in Irys, capital of Tiranor. '3522 '– Prince Orin Aeternum, son of Olasar, is born in Requiem. '''3523 * First Tiran War is faught, ending with Requiem burning Tiranor. * King Olasar brings Solina to live in Requiem 3525 ' * Birth of Prince Elethor Aeternum, son of Olasar * Birth of Bayrin Eleison, son of Deramon and Adia '''3530 '– Birth of Lyana Eleison, daughter of Deramon and Adia '3532 '– Births of Mori Aeternum and Treale Oldnale '3543 '– Solina is outcast from Requiem. '''3550, Second Moon * Solina invades Requiem with an army of phoenixes. * Prince Orin is slain in Castellum Luna. * King Olasar is slain in King's Forest. * Elethor Aeternum is crowned King of Requiem. 3550, Third Moon – '''The Starlit Demon emerges from the Abyss. '''3551, Sixth Moon * Tiranor invades Requiem with an army of wyverns. * Battle of Ralora Cliffs * Fall of Nova Vita * Capture of Princess Mori Aeternum 3551, Tenth Moon '– Solina frees the nephilim from the Palace of Whispers. '''3552, Second Moon '– The northern alliance (the combined hosts of Requiem, Salvandos, and Osanna) invade Tiranor. '''3552, Third Moon * Fall of Irys * Death of Solina and Elethor 3552, Fourth Moon * Lyana Aeternum is crowned queen of Requiem * The Third Kingdom of Requiem begins 3552, Eleventh Moon '– Birth of Elarath, son of Elethor and Lyana '''3554 '– Birth of Treale Eleison, daughter of Bayrin and Mori '''WARNING: The following section contains spoilers for the ''The Dragon War ''trilogy. '4230 '– Frey Cadigus captures the throne of Requiem '4247 '– Shari Cadigus arrives in Cadport, seeking Relesar Aeternum '4248 '– Battle of Castra Luna 'WARNING: The following section contains spoilers for the ''Requiem or Dragons ''trilogy. ' '4450 '– The Cured Temple establishes dominion over Requiem '4552 '– Cade Baker encounters Mercy Deus in the village of Favilla